Destin
by mi16727
Summary: Natsume est Mikan sont orphelins. Natsume est poursuivit par son passé Mikan veut l'aider mais rien ne vas plus .... Mikan disparait
1. Chapter 1

**Destin**

_**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre.**_

Dans un orphelinat, un jeune garçon âgé d'environ 10 ans ruminait ses tristes pensées à longueur de journée assit dans une chambre. Personne ne l'approchait, et lui évitait tout contact avec les autres pensionnaires depuis son arrivée, à l'âge d'environ 8 ans. Personne ne connaissait son passé, mais il semblait bien triste.  
Mais par un jour de printemps, un rayon de soleil pénétra dans sa chambre pour se poser sur son visage vide qui ne montrait aucune expression.  
Ce même jour, un gardien de l'orphelinat entra dans sa chambre pour lui présenter une fillette d'également 10 ans, avec qui il partagerait désormais le dortoir.

-Natsume je te présente Mikan.  
-Enchantée, fit cette dernière en regardant Natsume.

Celui-ci ne lui adressa aucunes paroles ni même un regard. Mikan ne se découragea pour autant. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets fermés, puis elle se tourna vers Natsume, toujours assit par terre qui regardait sans le voir un des murs de la chambre. Malgré son masque de froideur constant, son visage était magnifique. Mikan se fit alors promettre de le faire sourire coûte que coûte. Tout en regardant le paysage, elle lui posa une question.

- A ton avis, en quoi se transforme la neige ?

Natsume dirigea son regard vers Mikan puis répondit :

- En eau bien sur.  
- Faux ! Elle se transforme en un printemps magnifique comme aujourd'hui.

Mikan se retourna et lui adressa un grand sourire. Tout d'un coup, Natsume se leva et se dirigea vers Mikan ; il la plaqua alors fermement contre le mur. Mikan retint de justesse un cri de surprise.

- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?! Cracha Natsume

Mikan toujours pétrifiée de surprise et de peur ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Que-ce-qui ne marche pas ? Balbutia Mikan  
- Mon pouvoir pour te cramer les cheveux baka.

_**Fin chapitre 1.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Alice.**_

Mikan fixa pendant un instant Natsume qui la tenait toujours fermement contre le mur.

- Tu as l'Alice du feu !

- Comment est-ce possible, tu devrais être enfermé dans cette académie ?!  
- Mais de quoi tu parles baka ? Hurla Natsume tout en la plaquant encore plus contre le mur  
- Je parle de ton pouvoir ; ils appellent cela des Alices et tout enfants en ayant un se retrouve enfermé dans une académie spéciale.  
- Comment-tu sais ça toi ?  
- J'ai moi-même un Alice, qui est l'annulation.  
- Kso, c'est pour ca que je ne peux pas te cramer les cheveux !  
- Mais tu peux toujours m'étouffer en me plaquant contre un mur…

Il la lâcha enfin, et ils continuèrent leur discussion sur leurs Alices.

- Quelqu'un sait pour ton Alice ici ?  
- Non.  
- Personne ne doit savoir sinon nous nous retrouverons dans cette académie.

Natsume se demandait pourquoi Mikan détestait tant cette académie, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui poser la question.

19 heures

Une personne déposa deux plateaux de cantine sur le sol puis repartit.  
Natsume se dirige vers son plateau, le prends puis repart a sa place préférée ; Mikan toujours surprise resta bouche ouverte en forme de 0 prête à gober les mouches. Après cinq bonnes minutes elle se ressaisit et alla prendre son plateau. Le plateau était fort appétissant 0_o'.

21 heures

Mikan et Natsume étaient tout deux couchés et profondément endormis. Mikan faisait de beaux rêves alors que Natsume faisait, comme a son habitude, un cauchemar. Il se réveilla plein de sueur, se leva puis sortit de la chambre sur la pointe de pieds pour ne pas réveiller Mikan. Quand il retourna dans la chambre il entendit Mikan prononcer son nom ; il pensa alors que Mikan étais réveillée mais ce n'étais pas le cas. Il se surprit lui-même à rougir, puis retourna dormir.

_**Fin chapitre 2.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 4 : Révélation.**_

Les paroles de l'inconnu avait complètement chamboulé Natsume qui ne s'avais plus vraiment comment il devait se comporter avec Mikan. Devrait-il la snobé ou continuer comme avant ? Si il la snobé elle le prendrait très mal, mais c'est pour la protéger. Pendant que Natsume réfléchissait Mikan, elle attendait la réponse à ca question.

Mikan : Natsume je ne sais pas ce qui te turlupine dans le cerveau mais…

Natsume : Non ce n'ai rien, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien

Mikan peu satisfaite de cette réponse alla s'assoir à ses coter, Natsume semblait vraiment douter de quelle que chose, mais de quoi ?

Mikan : Natsume, ca va faire quatre années qu'on se connaît et tu voudrais me faire croire que tout va bien ?

Natsume : C'est compliquer

Mikan : je peux le comprendre, et veux te comprendre.

Natsume : C'est trop dangereux

Mikan : Je sais me protéger alors dit moi tout

Natsume finit par céder et lui raconta tout l'histoire, Mikan le remercia de lui avoir expliqué ses problèmes. Natsume lui ne semblait pas ravi d'avoir céder aussi facilement face à Mikan qui n'étais après tout que son amie et rien de plus. Mikan repartie faire un tour dans l'orphelinat. Elle y croisa un garçon, grand avec des cheveux noirs, il devait être plus âgé, elle le salua poliment le garçon lui répondit.

… : Heu désoler mais je viens d'arriver ici et je suis un peu perdu

Mikan : Ah je me disais bien que je ne te connaissais pas, enchantée je suis Sakura Mikan, j'ai 14 ans

… : Enchanté je suis Ando Tsubasa et j'ai 16 ans

Mikan : Bienvenue a toi !

Mikan l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du directeur, puis repartie dans son dortoir. Elle y trouva Natsume qui n'avait pas l'aire d'avoir bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec Ando Tsubasa. Natsume ne semblait pas y prêter une grande attention.

A environ vingt heures un gardien débarqua dans le dortoir de Natsume et Mikan, il leur présenta leur nouveau camarade qui n'étais qu'autre que Tsubasa.

Mikan : Tsubasa-senpai !! Je te présente Natsume

Natsume snoba totalement Tsubasa

Tsubasa : Enchanté Natsume-kun

Mikan : Ne t'inquiète il est toujours comme ca

Natsume toisa méchamment Mikan, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la direction. Il revint une heure plus tard accompagner d'un gardien de l'orphelinat. Celui-ci récupéra Tsubasa, et ils partirent. Mikan se retourna vers Natsume.

Mikan : Natsume c'étais pas gentil

Natsu : Il m'énervait avec ces aires !

Ils se couchèrent tout les deux de leurs coté en laissent un gros froid.

_**Fin chapitre 4.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Révélation.**_

Les paroles de l'inconnu avait complètement chamboulé Natsume qui ne s'avais plus vraiment comment il devait se comporter avec Mikan. Devrait-il la snobé ou continuer comme avant ? Si il la snobé elle le prendrait très mal, mais c'est pour la protéger. Pendant que Natsume réfléchissait Mikan, elle attendait la réponse à ca question.

Mikan : Natsume je ne sais pas ce qui te turlupine dans le cerveau mais…

Natsume : Non ce n'ai rien, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien

Mikan peu satisfaite de cette réponse alla s'assoir à ses coter, Natsume semblait vraiment douter de quelle que chose, mais de quoi ?

Mikan : Natsume, ca va faire quatre années qu'on se connaît et tu voudrais me faire croire que tout va bien ?

Natsume : C'est compliquer

Mikan : je peux le comprendre, et veux te comprendre.

Natsume : C'est trop dangereux

Mikan : Je sais me protéger alors dit moi tout

Natsume finit par céder et lui raconta tout l'histoire, Mikan le remercia de lui avoir expliqué ses problèmes. Natsume lui ne semblait pas ravi d'avoir céder aussi facilement face à Mikan qui n'étais après tout que son amie et rien de plus. Mikan repartie faire un tour dans l'orphelinat. Elle y croisa un garçon, grand avec des cheveux noirs, il devait être plus âgé, elle le salua poliment le garçon lui répondit.

… : Heu désoler mais je viens d'arriver ici et je suis un peu perdu

Mikan : Ah je me disais bien que je ne te connaissais pas, enchantée je suis Sakura Mikan, j'ai 14 ans

… : Enchanté je suis Ando Tsubasa et j'ai 16 ans

Mikan : Bienvenue a toi !

Mikan l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du directeur, puis repartie dans son dortoir. Elle y trouva Natsume qui n'avait pas l'aire d'avoir bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec Ando Tsubasa. Natsume ne semblait pas y prêter une grande attention.

A environ vingt heures un gardien débarqua dans le dortoir de Natsume et Mikan, il leur présenta leur nouveau camarade qui n'étais qu'autre que Tsubasa.

Mikan : Tsubasa-senpai !! Je te présente Natsume

Natsume snoba totalement Tsubasa

Tsubasa : Enchanté Natsume-kun

Mikan : Ne t'inquiète il est toujours comme ca

Natsume toisa méchamment Mikan, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la direction. Il revint une heure plus tard accompagner d'un gardien de l'orphelinat. Celui-ci récupéra Tsubasa, et ils partirent. Mikan se retourna vers Natsume.

Mikan : Natsume c'étais pas gentil

Natsu : Il m'énervait avec ces aires !

Ils se couchèrent tout les deux de leurs coté en laissent un gros froid.

_**Fin chapitre 4.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : chantage. **_

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Natsume se dirigea d'un pas endormi vers le lit de Mikan. Problème: Mikan n'étais pas là, et il y avait du sang par terre. Natsume étais horrifié; par sa faute Mikan avait étée enlevée. Il s'effondra et se mit à pleurer. Au même moment, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Tsubasa se dirigeait vers la chambre de Mikan et Natsume. Quand il rentra, il découvrit Natsume effondré par terre et en train de pleurer près du lit de Mikan, qui était vide.

Tsubasa : Natsume, que c'est-il passé ?  
Natsume : Je ne sais pas.

Tsubasa s'avança auprès de Natsume. Il vit le sang, ce qui confirma ses pensés, mais le pourquoi lui échappait encore.

Tsubasa : Elle a était enlevée.  
Natsume : Je suis au courant!  
Tsubasa : Mais pourquoi ?  
Natsume : Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?!  
Tsubasa : Tu es son ami, non !?  
Natsume : Oui, mais je n'en sais pas plus...

Pour Tsubasa, il était évident que Natsume lui cachait quelque chose, mais il n'insista pas pour autant et partit chercher un gardien. Un gardien arriva accompagné du directeur, ils observèrent la scène puis partirent en disant qu'il ne la retrouverait jamais, et que ça ne servait à rien de le dire à la police. Natsume commençais à sérieusement bouillonner, ses yeux étaient emplis de flammes. Son visage était tordu par les remords et la souffrance de l'absence de Mikan.  
Vers deux heures du matin, Natsume se réveilla à cause d'un bruit suspect.

… : Mon pauvre Natsume, tu n'es même pas capable de la protéger…  
Natsume : Sale enculé, je vais te tuer!  
… : Avec ton Alice de feu? Laisse-moi rire! Tu ne vaus rien face à moi et a mon Alice de la Mort.

Natsume se figea immédiatement en entendant ces mots.

… : Non elle n'est pas morte, j'ai besoin d'elle.  
Natsume : Besoin d'elle pour quoi faire !?  
… : Pour pouvoir tu manipuler. J'ai besoin de toi et de ton Alice pour des missions.  
Natsume : Quel genre de missions ?  
… : Sauvetage et autre. Bien sur, un seul faux pas et elle meurt. Voilà ta première mission. Tu la réussis, tu la récupère vivante; tu échoues… Je m'appelle Persona.

Et il partit, laissant Natsume planté là avec son ordre de mission à la main.

_**Fin chapitre 5.**_


End file.
